My Guardian Demon
by alishazombidoll
Summary: Ciel goes through hard times as he trys to denies his feelings for his devilish butler. Sebastian dosen't make it any easier as he constantly tease him. I am not very good at summarys so I hope you enjoy!
1. Savior

**Savior**

Ever since that faithful day I have viewed him as nothing more than a servant…

Everything was easier that way...

Why did it have to change…?

"Sebastian, bring me some tea."

"Yes, my lord."

As soon I hear his steps fade I lay my head onto the desk. Why does this pain in my chest keep occurring? I know for certain that I can't love, but why can't I get that damned demon off my mind. I'm so tired; I just want to get some rest.

*knock knock*

"Young Master, your tea is ready."

"Oh, It smells delightful is it Spiced Mandarin?"

"Well done, it is. You are getting better at naming exotic teas Young Master."

I feel as if there is something I'm forgetting to say to him. The air always gets denser when he is in the same room with me. I feel like I'm going to crumble at any possible moment.

"Thank you, for the tea Sebastian."

He looks surprised after I said that. He is surely looking into my soul trying to find an answer for why I had just thanked him. His expression turns into "smile" and he gets real close to my face.

"If I couldn't do that much for my master what kind of butler would I be?"

He bows and leaves the study. I'm left speechless; my cheeks are bright red and my pants became uncomfortably tight. I go to the window and look down at the garden. My cheeks become wet with tears. Why does this have to happen to me? Is it because I sold my soul to a demon. They can't love in the first place so why do I try? I silently let tears fall until I pass out.


	2. Loyal

**Loyal**

I woke up feeling rather comfortable. Looking around I notice that I'm in my bed and a bandage is around my head.

"SEBASTAIN!"

I hear footsteps come at a rather fast pace. For some reason my heart is racing, I feel like throwing up. God why do I feel like this?!

"Young master you have finally awakened."

"What happen, why do I have this bandage around my head, and why do I feel ill?"

"Two days ago you fell on the floor. I found you laying there with blood spewing from your head. So I called a doctor to make sure you weren't dead. He wrapped the bandages around your head and said you had a concussion. So with that conclusion I left you here in your room to recover."

"TWO DAYS AGO?! WHAT ABOUT MY APPOINTMENTS?!"

"I took care of all of them. The doctor said you need to get rest young master. So you need to stay in bed the remainder of the day."

"I have work to complete, I don't have time to 'rest'."

He gets close to the bed and looks down upon me. In a flash he is on top of me with me between his legs. My eyes widen and my cheeks are heated. I feel his lips come really close to mine.

"You need to rest young master. No arguing."

I am lost for words. He gets off of me very smoothly.

"I will bring some Green Tea up to help your ill feelings young master. Sleep well."

With that he exits the room. If only he had come just a little closer to my lips. Damn that horrid demon for making me feel like this. I am ashamed of myself for allowing myself to feel this way towards my servant (and a male demon at that!). I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family and owner of the Funtom Company. The Queen's watchdog and I have stooped this low. How shameful.

You know what I am that demon's master he does what I order not the other way around! I shall do what I please, how I please, and where ever I shall please it at! I attempt to dress myself and walk in to the hallway. I am a little dizzy at first, but I get used to it. Next thing I know I am being pinned up to the wall.

"Young master I told you to rest so please do so."

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN OR- "

His lips are on mine before I finish my order. I feel his tongue lick my lower lip. I gladly let him in. We keep this up for and minute or so and break for air.

"My, look how sinful you have become young master."

He kisses me again and grabs my erection. I try to fight him but it's no use. He rubs it for a while then everything starts to fade black…..


	3. Lonely

**Lonely **

I opened my eyes to nothing but darkness. My head is starting to hurt again. All of a sudden a figure opens the door; I acted to still be in a deep slumber. Soon I realized who the figure was. He started to take of his gloves and rubbed his fingers through my hair. All he had on were his pants and his white shirt unbuttoned. God he looks so hot right now. Damn it Ciel pull it together! One thing was wrong; he reeked of alcohol.

"If only you knew what you do to me young master."

He sounded so sad, but demons can't feel any emotions. Can they? God I'm so confused right now.

"Until the morning _ciel_."

I was shocked that he said my name. He was getting up off the bed. His footsteps heavier than normal, the door opens then shuts. Why does he make me feel so guilty when I haven't done anything? I eventually fall asleep while these type of questions run through my head.

_Morning _

"Young master, a letter from Queen Victoria request that we solve a murder case."

"What significance does it have for her to send it to us?"

"Nothing other than that young master."

"Well since she asked us to solve it we shall do so."

"Very well my lord."

We get to the crime scene and of course the Scotland Yard is there. Great I have to deal with these idiots.

"Lord Phantomhive I don't recall the Yard to have sent out for any help. So we don't need any."

"Somebody must have Lord Randall because the queen sent me this."

I hand him the letter the queen sent me.

"Very well, Aberline come we have no business being here."

I watch them walk off; god they can give me a head ache.

"Young master I gathered a list of suspects that could have murdered this victim."

"Let's talk to them, I guess."

"Young master do you feel well?"

"Yes, why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"You look like you are in a lot of pain right now."

"Well I'm not."

"Very Well."

_Rather Large amounts of interviews later_

It seemed like an eternity has passed until we have got our last interrogation. It's a very religious woman who is in her twenties. It seems very doubtful that she the actual killer, but we need to the job to the best of our ability. We go up to her orphanage that she runs. Sebastian knocks on the doors and a very beautiful girl with long, wavy hair answers.

"Hello Sister Hope we are investigating a murder that happened last night. May we come in?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

We finally get inside the orphanage, but something was strange there were no children around.

"All the Children are asleep. Please sit down."

"Thank you. How rude of me I have not introduced us! My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is my master Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

"Very nice to meet you both."

As they start to talk about the case I just stay quiet. My head is hurting badly ever since knocking myself out a few days ago. This is getting us nowhere all she is doing is give us the run around about her alibi. I start to notice Sebastian flirting with her a little bit. It soon gets noticeable, and more noticeable. I excuse myself from them and sit somewhere else. My head is really bugging me now but I didn't want to say anything in front of those two. I hear her giggle and they both disappear in a room. A few minutes later I hear moaning, she says she's a religious woman but I think she is more of a whore. After a while they finish. Sebastian comes out dressed and he has the information we need. He thanks her and we leave.

As we leave I feel empty, lonely, and hallow on the inside how could he do this to me!? I keep my completion until he leaves me to sleep in my room. I start crying, but then a genius idea pops in my head…..


	4. Lustful

**Lustful **

_A few days later_

We found out who was the murder for the last case. It was that empty headed whore. Well now that that's over my little plan can come into play. It has been awhile since I have changed my wardrobe so I think it's time for a little change.

"Young master the tailor is here."

"Alright, bring him in."

"Lord Phantomhive. I hear that you want to change your selection of clothes."

"Yes I would. Sebastian you are no longer needed here."

He looked a little shocked, but he bowed and left. Good I don't need him messing up my plan.

"So how much do you want to change your wardrobe?"

"Everything about it but the colors, leave those the same."

"Alright let's come up with a design."

It took about three hours to come up with the designs and the measurements. The tailor left and everything seems to be going according to plan. God I really hope this works, if not I'm out of options.

_The week after_

"Young master your clothes have arrived. Would you like to wear them?"

"Yes, I would and throw out the other ones I won't be needing them."

"Of course, my lord."

As he dresses me in my new clothes, I can tell that he notices that they are more revealing than usual. He finishes and looks down upon me then comes close to me.

"Young master what has gotten into you?"

I give him a flirtatious smile and stand up.

"Nothing, I just wanted a change."

"I understand but the shorts are very short and the shirt is tight and the sleeves are also very short."

"Oh well let's go to the city we haven't been there in a while."

"O-of course, my lord."

He looked very shocked, but pleased in a way. Gosh he is so confusing, why can't he be simple like everybody else. We get to the town and everything is normal, but a lot of middle aged men keep looking at me in a perverted way. Sebastian glares at them and we walk. All of a sudden I feel something pull me into an alleyway. I try to scream, but the perpetrator put their hand over my mouth.

"Alright you win you can do whatever you want, but just let's go to the manor and change you. Please young master?"

"Anything, hmm fine we can go and change me."

"Thank you, young master."

With that he covers me up with his coat and we walk to the carriage. I feel like a complete idiot now.

_At the manor_

We walk up to my room but Sebastian looks stressed.

"Screw this."

I turned around to see what he meant but he had us up to the room and me pinned against the wall in no time. I looked into his eyes with confusion.

"You did all of this work so I could noticed you but in reality I knew you were there all along. Don't you ever dresses like this in front of anyone but me. Okay?"

"Of course."

His lips attack mine and I felt like I was in heaven. He licks my bottom lip and with pleasure I let him in. We fight for dominance with our tongues and he wins. We break the kiss for air then he pushes me on the bed. His eyes look like he has been deprived of intimacy for an eternity. I kiss him again and my shorts become tighter as my erection grows. I grind my hips with his attempting to relive my swelling member. His hands unbutton my shirt and he tosses it to the side with ease. He stops kissing me and makes me lay back onto the bed. His skillful hands undo my shorts and pull them off. He stares at my member than licks his lips. I feel his wet mouth on my member and his skillful tongue licking the tip.

"S-sebastian-n, stop. Please."

When I said that he started deep throating me. I moan loudly, He is so good. When I felt his gag reflexes starting to work it sent me over the edge.

"Sebastian get it out of your mouth I'm going to ah!"

He didn't listen to me in fact he went deeper on my cock.

"SEBASTIAN!"

I came right into his mouth, how dirty. He swallowed all of my essence and kissed me. I tugged at his shirt and he takes it off. The only thing in my way is those stupid pants. Before I could say anything he flipped me so I was on my hands and knees with my butt in the air. He spreads my cheeks and stares at it.

"Sebastian stop staring. It's embarrassing."

He follows that order but he licks my entrance.

"Sebastian stop that's dirty!"

"Well then let's clean it."

"No!"

He starts putting a heavy coat of saliva down there and sticks his tongue in.

"AHH!"

He sticks a finger inside of me it hurts really badly but as he adds another and starts moving it more pleasure starts to overcome the pain. He scissors my opening to make it stretch then adds another finger.

"Young master do you know how many fingers are in you?"

"T-three."

"Very good. I am done with the foreplay I am going to stick myself in you now."

"W-wait, I'm not AHH!"

He shoves his penis into me; I feel blood go run down the side of my thigh. The pain is unbearable.

"SEBASTIAN S-STOP!"

He doesn't stop but his pace quickens. He hits my prostate and I moan loudly. I am at my point.

"Sebastian I'm going to-."

Something stopped me from coming.

"You're not coming until I tell you _Ciel."_

I am beyond shocked he never acts like this. Why is he doing this now? He pounds my butt until it's bruised. My member is become insanely painful. He takes of the ring that kept me from coming and he comes. I come also. He collapses by me and holds me in a tight embrace.

"Young mas-"

"When we are alone call me by my first name."

"_Ciel_ Thank you."

When he says my name it sounds like an angel singing. Weird because he's a demon.

"For what Sebastian, I haven't done anything?"

"For letting me do what I have wanted to do since I met you."

I blush and kiss him lightly on the lips. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer to him. After the heated kiss we fall asleep.


	5. Ignorance

**Ignorance **

_Next morning _

"Young master it's time to wake up."

"Just let me sleep a little longer."

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that. You have appointments today."

"Fine then."

I sit up like normal and a shock of pain runs through my body. I then remembered that I lost my innocence last night. I scream and lay back really fast.

"Young master you don't have time for messing around, you need to eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

I get up dealing with the unbearable pain and I look at him with distasteful eyes. It's like he doesn't remember anything from last night nor cares about it.

"How can you act like nothing happened last night?"

He finishes putting on my clothes before answering.

"Nothing did happen last night my lord."

I felt like very last remains of my happiness being pulled away from me. How could he say such a painful thing to me? I felt like breaking down and crying in front of him. I would never let him see me like that, even if it kills me. I will not give him the pleasure of see me like that.

"You are right Sebastian nothing did happen last night between us. How could I say something so silly? After all you are my servant, nothing more."

He looked a little shocked that I said that, but regained his composure as we left the room. I held a little smirk on my face as we walk to my study.

"CIEL!"

I turned around to see who screamed my name, just to be attacked in a bear hug.

"Elisabeth, why are you here? Does auntie know that you are here?"

"Of course she doesn't know I'm here silly and I wanted to see my fiancé ha-ha."

I hug her back a little after seeing Sebastian look a little jealous.

"Well you took the trouble to get here let's visit."

"Yay!"

I smiled a little at her and led her to the garden.

"Young master I'll prepare some tea."

"Excellent."

He went to the kitchen and we continued our little journey. We hear some smash against the wall and I smile wider.

"What was that Ciel?"

"I don't know Lizzy, but one of the servants will take care of it."

I lied I knew exactly what it was. I really got under his skin this time. I didn't know that he can get so angry in that short of time.

…

I and Elisabeth play chess for some time until Sebastian comes in with the tea. He pours our cups in silence then he 'accidently' spills mine on to me.

"Ahh!"

"I'm sorry my lord. Lady Elisabeth please excuse us, I need to change his clothes and treat his burns."

"Okay."

We walk out the room and walk up to my restroom. His grip is rather tight on my arm. We walk out the room and walk up to my restroom. His grip is rather tight on my arm. He throws me onto me onto the bed and locks me in the room. He leaves me there and walks down the hallway. My injuries are starting to really hurt. I hear his footsteps come up the hallway and the door unlocks. With that he enters the room.

"I told Lady Elisabeth that your burns are very serious and you need to see the doctor. I also told her that she should leave so it doesn't make harder on you. So she left."

He has a very pissed off look on his face. He goes into the bathroom and draws some bathing water. He takes off my clothes very harshly and one of my burns bleeds. He looks at the blood and licks it off with his tongue. He grabs me and throws me into the bath water. It's freezing cold and it hurts very much.

"Sebastian! Get me out of this water!"

"Young master you have burns. We need to cleanse them."

He gets close to my face and kisses me harshly. I try to push him and splash water everywhere. He looks at me and slaps my face.

"Don't you ever do that again. You belong to me and me only. Not the queen or that squealing brat, only ME! Do you understand?"

I am beyond scared. He never acts this way towards me. I just nod my head for a response to his question. He sighs and pulls me into an embrace, then slaps me once more. I feel tears in the corners of my eyes, but they don't fall. He pulls me out of the freezing water and dresses my wounds. He puts my clothes on me and kisses the eye that has our contract on it. He lays me on the bed and looks at me.

"I'm in love with you Ciel."

I don't respond and he hits me once more. I'm at my breaking point right now.

"I said I love you Ciel."

"I-I l-love y-you too S-Sebastian."

"Good the feelings are mutual."

He attempts to run his fingers through my hair but, he stops because I flinch away. After that he storms out of the room slamming and locking the door. I cry so much, I thought that he loved me. How could I have been so ignorant to love a demon? Pain finally makes me black out.


	6. An Apology

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. With the holidays and my mother being in the hospital I haven't had the time to update. I have the next chapter half way done so when my mom gets out of the hospital hopefully it will be up really fast I hope everyone have a pleasant holiday. I am again very sorry for the inconvenience.


	7. Eventful

**Eventful**

"Young master wake up."

I groan and sit up. My body aches with reminders of yesterday's events. I cringe from the bandages cutting into my skin.

"Excuse me Sebastian I need to go to the restroom."

He watches me while I walk into the restroom. I lock the door trying to get a since of security from the demon, but I know if had a desire to get in here the door wouldn't stop him. I walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. My eyes are red and puffy; blood is running down the bandages that are tied to tight. To top it off I have bruises all over my face and body. My hands slowly rise up to my face to touch it. I look horrible, why did he do this to me? Is it so nobody will love me? I really don't care about my appearance, but it's the pain that came with the burns and bruises. I start to cry again, how shameful the queen's watchdog crying over pain. I turn to the door and walk out. Sebastian brought up my breakfast and had my clothes spread out on the bed. I felt his arms lift me onto the bed. He starts to undress and dress me.

"I guess I must have wrapped the bandages a little too hard. Let me fix that for you."

Instead of untying the bandages, he cut them off with a knife. Blood drips from a wound and he licks it off. I moan loudly, he repeats the same action and keeps getting the same response from me. I just wanted more contact with his cold tongue on my burns.

"My Ciel you act like I have deprived you of intimate contact for a long while."

He smirks at me while I felt his hand go between my legs and rubs me. My body shakes; I try my best not to displease him. I really don't want to have him hit me again. His hand strokes my cheek and tears pour out of eyes. He stops and looks at me then kisses my lips. His rough lips tackle mine and then I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip. I don't understand what this means at the moment. I feel him hit my butt hard and I open my mouth to scream. He slides his tongue in my mouth. This feels so pleasurable and hurtful at the same time. He stops the kiss and turns me so that my head was by crotch. There was a massive bulge in his pants; it looked like it wanted to be released. He lifts my rear up and looks at it.

"Sebastian stop it that's embarrassing. Don't just stare at it."

I feel him stretch my butt cheeks and lick my hole. I see a hand move by his zipper and unzip it. The hand then pushes his undergarments out of the way and pulls out his penis.

"Start sucking it."

I look at it in fear because it's huge. I pick it up slowly with care and start to lick the head. My mouth starts to move on to it. I assume that it wasn't quick enough for Sebastian because he pushed my head back and forth on it until he came inside my mouth.

"Swallow it all Ciel I don't want any of it to go to waste."

He covers my mouth until I swallowed it. He then grabs my rear and shoves it on his member.

"I'm going to make you come without touching your penis."

I moan and pant his name until I lose my voice. I feel like he is going to rip me in two. My penis is getting uncomfortably hard. I was in pure ecstasy, until I hear the door open. I look over to see a shocked and blushing Lizzy. Sebastian stops to see what I am staring at and then gets a jealous look on his face.

"Lizzy what are you doing here?"

"Umm I'll tell you later I see that you two are 'busy'."

"NO! Umm wait let us clean up and we can talk."

"Okay."

She looks at me weird and shuts the door. I look up at Sebastian and he doesn't look very pleased. I feel him try to pull his member out of me, but I wrap my legs around him from doing so.

"Young master we have to get you cleaned up for your _company."_

He spits the last word with disgust. He again attempts to pull out of me, but I wrap my arms around his body.

"Sebastian I am practically begging you to have sex with me and you're going to refuse it? She can wait all that matters is that is that you get your orgasm."

He looks shocked that I said that, but as soon as the emotion was there it was gone. He starts pounding into me once more. His lips touch mine lightly. It soon progress into a heated make out scene. His tongue tangles with mine fighting for dominance. I feel his hips thrust into me very forcible. He moans my name and finishes in me. This sends me over the edge and I come all over our chest area.

"You must really be a whore Ciel. You came without me even touch your penis."

I just smile and hug him. A true smile, not one of those fake smiles I give Lizzy. He kind of hugs back and then breaks it. I moan out of displeasure, my body already missing his warm body.

"Ciel as much as I rather stay here with you and embrace; you still have that woman to talk to."

I hear jealousy and disgust in his voice. I knew he was possessive, but not this possessive. I stand up and look at him; another one of my brilliant ideas pop in my head.

"I have a proposal to offer you Sebastian."

He lifts an eyebrow as if he is questioning me. I keep looking at him.

"If I break off the arranged marriage with Elizabeth for you, then you won't EVER try to purposely hurt me."

He looks up at me and his eyes seem to sparkle a little. I give him a questioning look.

"I would like that Ciel; I would like that very much."

He walks over to me and kisses my lips very gently. I smile at him and tell him to cleanse me. He cleans me up and changes my clothing. I kiss him once more and then we walk out of the room. We finally get to the room Elisabeth is in and I realize something."

"Sebastian you forgot to put on my eye patch. Crap and there is no time to get it."

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. He tilts my head up and rearranges my fringe so that it is covering up my 'bad eye'. I sigh and walk in to a nervous Elisabeth. Sebastian left to make tea for us. I walk over to the table she was sitting at and sit down myself. I look at her and give her a smile.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, well actually it is about our marriage setup."

I look at her questionably and then Sebastian walks in with the tea.

"Well before you start Lizzy I need to talk to you about it first. I want to break it off because someone else stole my heart and you're my cousin and my friend so I don't think that I could ever look at you as a wife."

Sebastian just smiles a smug smile and I can tell that he wants to laugh. Then I look over to Lizzy who looks much relived.

"Well that's good because I found another person who I wish to marry, but I don't know if my parents will accept it."

"Really who is this person and what family is he from?"

"That's the thing Ciel he is not a noble and he doesn't come from a wealthy family, but we love each other very much."

"Who is it Lizzy?"

"I am afraid that you are going to get mad."

"I'm not now who is it?"

"Finnian."

A/N A/N A/N

Thank you for your patience with that obstacle in my life. So I tried to be more detailed and less rushed. I also tried to write a bit more because of that wait you guys had to withstand. Thank you for the support and I will try to finish this story by the New Year. I have a couple more chapters to complete and I think that will be the end of the story. I don't want to lose your interest by making the story to long.

So until then deuces, Alishazombidoll.


	8. Sympathy

**Sympathy**

I was a little shocked when she told me that Finny was her lover. She had a nervous look on her face again. I stand up and walk over to the window. I look down at the trees. I start thinking about her little predicament.

"Lizzy if you can accept mine and Sebastian's relationship, then I will accept yours and Finnian's."

She runs over to me and hugs me really tight, laughing with joy.

"Oh thank you Ciel for this!"

"You're welcome. Just please stop hugging me so tightly."

She stops then laughs and runs out of the room. I stand trying to catch my breath that she squeezed out of me. Sebastian walks in the room and shuts the door.

"Young master what was all that commotion about?"

"Oh Elisabeth just wanted me to accept her relationship with Finny."

"Really? So that's why she was looking for Finnian. How did she take the breakup of the marriage?"

"She was going to do it to me anyway so I don't think that it really hurt her."

He kneels down and lifts my head so I was looking into his eyes. I unconsciously lean in for a kiss. His lips grace mine and I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen it. He breaks the kiss and caresses my cheek.

"Ciel I love you."

"I love you too Sebastian."

We hold each other for a little while and then go to our company.

…

So since I don't want this story to go on forever I am just going to sum up this part of it. It's basically season two of Black Butler. They meet Alois and Claude. Claude wants Ciel and betrays Alois. They do that maze game and have this big climatic battle. Everyone dies except for Sebastian because he's cool like that and Ciel turns in to a demon. Sorry for the summary but I don't think everyone wants to read a story that they have already seen.

…

I wake up to an agonizing pain in my body. The room is dark and as I look around I realize it's my own room. I grit my teeth as I remember Sebastian trying to kill me as we fell of the cliff in to the water. I guess if I had my meal ripped away from me I would be mad too. I look over to the curtains that are covering the window and sigh. He probably is going to hate me now that I am this horrible creature. A tear starts to roll down my face as I hear a door open. I don't even bother to look back because I know who is standing there.

"Ciel are you feeling fine?"

"Yes, do you hate me now that you can't get your meal?"

"No, I am not to be honest I couldn't take your soul even if my life depended on it."

I hear his steps come closer as a silence settles in the room. It wasn't an awkward one but a comforting one. His steps stop as he kisses the top of my head.

"Ciel I told the other workers that they were laid off until further notice. I sent little notes out saying you passed away and that there will be no funeral."

"Okay. How am I supposed to keep on living now that I am a demon?"

"You will live with me in the depths of hell, since I cannot abandon you."

"Very well."

He takes off my eye patch and throws it in the trash container. I look at him questionably. He simply just smiles and tells me that I won't need it anymore. I grab his hands and take his gloves off with my teeth. I then kiss his hand that has the contract mark and throws the gloves away. He looks down at me then pushes me onto the bed. He gets on top and licks my neck.

"Sebastian stop it. Not now we have things to do."

"You are right, but later you are all mine."

His look is so lustful it makes chill go down my spine. He tells me to occupy myself while he finishes what he is doing. He gets off me and walks to the door. I sit up and decide to walk around the manor. I walk out of my room to the library. I observe all the books and the order they are in. I touch one book I remember my mother reading to me when I was young. I really liked _Robinson's Crusoe_ along with many other books she read me. I walk out of the library to the drawing room. I look around remembering the many meetings with people, like that stupid Italian who tried to steal money from me. A smile forms when I thought of the time I taught Lizzy to play chess. She tried her hardest to grasp the concept, but never really got it.

I walked down to the garden not even bothering to go to the study. I never told him, but Finny did an amazing job with the Garden. I touch a rose and start to remember the servants. Finnian with his sweet charm and always wearing a bright smile on his face, I hope he treats Lizzy well. Then there is Baldroy, who is always eager to help but ends up destroying something. Mey-Rin she tried her best at helping everyone but she always get nervous and ends up dropping everything. Then last there is Tanaka who is an old family friend and servant. He saved my life when my family was murdered. He was such a good person. A tears run down my face when all of these memories come back to me.

"Ciel it's time to leave."

I turn around and attempt to wipe away my non-stopping tears. Sebastian sees this and pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's alright Ciel I'm here."

"No it's not I named you after a dog, I treated everyone terrible, and now they are gone."

He smiles and kisses my tears away. I look up at him and kiss him on the lips. We part and walk toward the front of the manor. We get out side of the front door and stop.

"Are you ready young master?"

"Yes and would you stop calling me by that stupid title."

"Of course Ciel."

He closes and locks the doors of the Phantomhive. I felt like a chapter of my life closing and another one opening. We walk to the carriage and he kisses me one last time. He then helps me into it and closes the door. A new life has begun for me.

…..

_100 years later_

"Ciel wake up."

"Fine."

I sit up and stretch on the bed. He comes over and kisses me. My body grew regularly until I reached about eighteen. He starts to undress me and dress me.

"Sebastian why won't you teach me how to dress myself?"

"Because I love touching your body every morning."

"Perverted old man."

He chuckles a little bit and finishes dressing me.

"What should we do today love?"

I rolled my eyes at that little nickname.

"Anything you want to I guess."

"I do have something in mind."

He leans me onto the bed and starts to make out with me.

"Sebastian stop! What do you really want to do without being a pervert?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go to the human world to see a movie?"

"Sure."

He smiles and kisses my lips. God I really do love this demon.

**The end**

A/N A/N A/N

So I hope you guys liked the story. This is my first one I have written. Sorry for that summary in the middle, I didn't want to make the story too long. Again I like constructive criticism, so if you think that I could improve on something message me or something and I will try to improve on that. So Happy New Years and I will see you guys in hopefully the near future.

See ya, Alishazombidoll


End file.
